This invention relates to a condenser for condensing vapor from a mixture of condensable and noncondensable gases.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple condenser and heat exchanger structure that includes a minimum of parts which require fabrication.
A further object of this invention is to provide a vent condenser for a boiler deaerator vent for recovering heat ordinarily lost to the atmosphere by condensing steam present in the mixture of water vapor and noncondensable gases which issue from the boiler deaerator vent.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device in which both a coolant liquid and the vapor mixture follow elongated paths.
A further object of this invention is to provide a condenser and heat exchanger structure of this type which not only condenses vapor from a deaerator vent stream but also reheats the noncondensable gases passing through a final passage of the exchanger to superheat the gas stream, thus substantially eliminating the formation of a steam plume normally produced by a boiler deaerator vent.
A further object of this invention is to provide a condenser and heat exchanger which de-superheats a vent stream from a deaerator vent, condenses water vapor present in the stream and subcools the condensed liquid, and which condenses other vapors which may be present in the vent stream such as gasoline, alcohols, hydrocarbons and other volatile liquids.